


Highway to Hell or Stairway to Heaven?

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Art, Cover Art, Demons, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the <a href="http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/">spn_reversebang</a> challenge.<br/>Fic Summary: Jared and Jensen are fed up with hell’s new management, so they find a way to take matters into their own hands.<br/>Link to fic: <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/?h73j712avttxm2j">HERE</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell or Stairway to Heaven?

 

 

Prompt:

 

Dividers:

 

Icons:

   

  
   

 

Wallpapers:

[1024x637](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee418/Denig37/reversebang-wallpaper-kpia.png) [1800x1119](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee418/Denig37/reversebang-wallpaper.png)

 

Big raw wallpaper:

[2500x1554](http://i1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee418/Denig37/reversebang-RAW.png)

 


End file.
